Gives You Hell
by Nightshade08
Summary: Darien breaks up with Serena after they met Rini. What if Serena didn't go begging to Darien for them to get back together? What if things between them went a different way?
1. That Face Is Tearing Holes In Me

**Hi! I've been re-watching Sailor Moon episodes and I saw the ones where Darien and Serena go through their break up stages and the whole Rini being a brat fiasco. It always drove me nuts that Serena always begged Darien for them to get back together and he always treated her like shit and cared for Rini until they got back together. This is my spin on how things would've been if Serena didn't take Darien's shit and gave some it back to him. Inspired by the song Gives You Hell and also from Straightjacket Feeling. **

* * *

I watched him turn away around after the battle we just fought. I couldn't help but say "Tell me Tuxedo mask, it can't be true that you don't care for me. I know because you came to my rescue again" I prayed deep within my heart that none of this was real. _"He can't mean what he said. He still loves me. We are meant to be together. None of this is true! Oh please don't let any of this be true… Darien."_

He looked ahead without turning around to face me and I saw his hands clench into a fist. "That was just for old time's sake."

My heart dropped and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I tried to swallow them down as I spoke "Tell me _Darien_, tell me why you don't care anymore." It was no use, I felt a tear fall down. _"Why Darien?"_

"Let's leave the past where it belongs." He replied. "Ok?"

I looked up at him when he said the last part and I watched him walked away from me without turning. _"Why was he doing this? Why was he putting me through so much pain?"_

I felt as if my heart shattered into even more tiny pieces. It was a pain that was also ripping through my body. I stood frozen in one place and tears were falling down my cheeks. My vision began blur. _"How could he do this to me-to us?"_ I wanted to call out his name but something stopped me and then all of a sudden I felt anger. "_Why won't he tell me what's going on? Did he ever love me at all?"_

Luna appeared from out of nowhere "There you are! I found some injured shop girls in the basement. You've got to help them!"

I'm sure she heard the small noise that I made. I didn't mean to let it slip from my mouth but I couldn't help it. I barely heard what she said but I was still watching Darien walk away.

Luna asked "Serena?"

"In a second Luna." I replied. I still felt hurt inside but I felt my anger grow more and more. None of this made any sense! We were in love not too long ago and we just became a couple. _"How did we go from being destined lovers to being broken up?_!" So many questions flowed through my head that I couldn't' think straight. But I was angry that he couldn't give me a straight answer on why he was doing all of this. What upset me the most was that after all we've been through; this how he repays my love for him? By ripping my heart out?! And for what? Something that he isn't man enough to tell me? At that moment, I knew that I wasn't going to be the one begging him to come back. I wasn't going beg him for us to get back together. I wasn't going to beg him for anything! "_Is this what he really wants? Fine if he was going to act like this then that's fine with me!"_ I cleared my voice and looked at Luna "Alright Luna, show me where the injured girls are."

Luna blinked and looked at me for a second "Are you ok Serena?"

I forced a smile "Yes I am. Now come on we can't waste any more time!"

She looked at me again, making sure that I was and then nodded her head "Right, this way!" She lead the way and I followed, forcing myself to not look back and look forward with my head held high. I had to be strong and not show any signs of being vulnerable from what just happened. I didn't want anyone to know-at least not yet. I knew that they would probably find out tomorrow but I wanted to keep it a secret for the moment and not have everybody worry about me.

I was able to put on a brave face to everyone for the rest of the day but late at night when I was sure Rini was asleep and Luna was in another room asleep, I cried. I let out everything I was holding in, praying that I would be strong tomorrow if I were to see Darien and part of me knew I would.

* * *

**:) Well I hoped you like it. I will be working on this and also on A New Friend For Edward. It'll be a little while before I post anything new on both of them because I got finals to study for which I should be doing now...****Please review and let me know what you think! :D **


	2. Yesterday Was Hell And Still Is

**:) Hi everybody! I hope everyone had happy holidays and a good new years!**

**First off thank you all for the reviews! You all made me happy! **

**I changed Serena's personality and eating habit a bit. So just go with it. **

* * *

I woke up hearing my mother say "Serena, get up honey, it's time for school. You don't want to be late again."

After she closed the door, I realized that I had a huge headache and my eyes felt swollen from crying myself to sleep last night. I turned over to see that Rini was already up. _"Good, now I can have a moment to collect myself."_ I tried to recall what happened yesterday and then it hit me. Darien breaking up with me, the battle, him walking away…. _"Did all of that really happen?" _I knew I wasn't fooling myself because I knew that all of that did happen yesterday and for the first time I sincerely wished that I didn't have to go to school but I knew that going to school will keep me occupied.

I sighed getting up. _"Today was going to be hard and I have to be strong. I have to be." _

I grabbed what I needed and headed to the bathroom to wash up. I had to make sureI looked as normal as possible. If by some chance I did bump into Darien, I didn't want him to see me this way. I didn't want him to see me so broken.

I wasn't really hungry for breakfast. When something is bothering me, I lose my appetite. So after I changed into my school uniform, I went down stairs to tell my mother that I wouldn't be eating breakfast today and just head out to school. I saw Rini and Sammy eating pancakes. Neither of them looked my way.

"Oh Serena, here eat before you head out to school." Mom walked in with a small stack of pancakes for me.

"No, mom it's ok. I'm not hungry right now. I'll just take it on the go and head out to school." I replied.

Mom, Sammy and Rini all stared at me. Mom had a concern look on her face while Sammy and Rini were just socked.

"You're not hungry? Wow! That's a first!" said Sammy right before he took a bite out of his pancakes.

"Serena, are you ok? You're not sick are you?" asked Mom putting down the plate on the table and feeling my forehead.

"No, mom I'm ok. I just…want to get to school early today." I lied. "_Why did I say that? Everybody knows how much I hate school!"_

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done with Serena?" asked Sammy.

"Enough Sammy." Mom frowned at Sammy but then turned and looked at me again with a concern look "Are you sure Serena? You don't feel warm but maybe I should take your temperature. I thought I heard that something was going around…"

I forced myself to smile "It's ok mom! I'm fine really. I just want to get to school early to meet Molly. We haven't spent any time together since she's always with Melvin and I'm always with Dar-I mean Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita." I quickly said. I almost said Darien but I quickly changed it to just the girls. I hoped no one caught that and I knew I would have to tell the girls and mom soon about what happened between me and Darien. Especially since mom wanted me to invite Darien over for dinner soon. _"Which will never happen."_ I thought sadly.

Mom looked at me, the way Luna looked at me yesterday. It made me feel uncomfortable but I smiled any way and then I saw Rini leaning towards _my_ pancakes with her fork! "Hey! Those are mine!" I grabbed my plate before she could even touch it.

"You said that you weren't hungry and it's a shame to leave it just there after your mom went through all that trouble to make them for you in the first place!" replied Rini crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes.

"_Man she's so annoying! Somebody needs to teach her manners, obviously her parents didn't!"_ I glared at her. "I _said_ that I would take them on the go. I didn't say that I didn't want them you little brat!" _"When I have children, that's the first thing I'll do is teach my kids how to respect other people and not be rude like Rini."_

"Serena, Rini ok that's enough. Rini, Sammy you better hurry and get your things ready. You don't want to be late." Rini and Sammy finished eating and ran to go get their things. "Serena can you drop Rini off at school today?"

That was the last thing I wanted to do but I nodded my head "Yes, I'll take her."

My mom smiled "Thank you honey! Now I'll put this in your lunch bag so you can take it with you to school."

I sat down waiting for Rini. I couldn't get that image of Darien walking away from me. I could hear his voice over and over _"No! I can't think about him! It's over and done with. Now I have to move on as if things never happened and we were never together….But can I really forget about Darien?"_ Tears were starting to form again but I tried to swallow them down again. _"Don't cry Serena! Whatever you do, don't cry!"_

"Serena, I'm ready." Said Rini.

She startled me for a second but I got up quickly, and mom came with two small boxes for our lunch. "Ok, you two have a great day!" She kissed us both as Rini and I walked out the door and headed for school.

Rini's school wasn't that far from the house and it was on my way to school. Neither of us talked-which wasn't unusual. If we weren't talking then we were usually arguing and somewhere along the line, I would trip and fall flat on my face.

I saw Rini skip ahead of me with Luna ball fallowing her. I felt like I was just on auto pilot. I barely noticed my legs moving forward. I was looking down, not really paying attention where I was going. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Darien, his warm smile and the wonderful memories of being with him. I shook my head trying to wipe out any trace of those memories _"Serena you have to stop thinking about him! It's not worth hurting yourself more."_ I told myself. _"Ok I have to think of something else but what?" _

That's when I heard Rini say "Hi Darien!"

My head shot up and my eyes widened. My chest hardened and my heart began pounding. _"Oh great just great! Just what I needed to start my day. Why did I have to bump into __**him**__ today?" _ I could feel my body shaking. I took a deep breath and straightened my body out; trying to look like I wasn't just walking slouched over, looking at the ground or shaking. _"This is it Serena. Now make it look good. Don't beg him for anything! I hope he doesn't notice that I'm shaking." _I took slow steps with my head held high and looking straight ahead, pretending that I didn't see them.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Darien froze when he saw me. He too straightened up from hugging Rini. _"I remember when he used to hug me so lovingly."_ I didn't want to admit it, but I envied her. It hurt me so much and it was stupid that was jealous over a little girl.

"Oh hey Meatball head." He said nonchalantly it was almost like the way he used to say when we hated each other in the beginning. He looked uncomfortable and I was glad.

I glared at him "Don't call me that!" I snapped at him and then turned to Rini, gently grabbing her hand. "Come on Rini, you don't want to be late for school."

Rini jerked her hand away from me and turned to Darien as if I didn't say anything. "Darien, can I come over to your place after school? I want to show you this picture I made. My teacher said it was the best drawing she's ever seen!"

Darien smiled at Rini and rubbed her hair "Sure, I would love to see it. Is that ok _Serena_? I can pick Rini up after school…"

"It's fine with me. I'm glad you at least talked it over with me _before _going ahead and doing it." I snapped at him.

He flinched a little at my remarked. It looked like he wasn't expecting that. _"Good, I'm glad he wasn't expecting that. Serves him right_!" I thought to myself.

"Ok… I'll drop her off at your house before dinner." He said quickly.

"No, that won't be necessary. Just take her to the arcade and I'll pick her up from there after school." I replied still giving him a cold stare. I didn't want to pick Rini up at his apartment and I didn't want him near the house. I wasn't ready to tell my mom yet about us breaking up.

Darien nodded "Alright."

Rini turned to Darien "Darien would you like to walk me to school?"

I don't know if Rini was trying to rub it in my face that Darien did care about her more and wanted her in his life but I didn't care. I'd rather be alone anyway to clear my mind. I felt like if I didn't leave soon, I was going to cave and go back on my word on not begging him for us to get back together.

"Is that ok Meatball head?" asked Darien smirking.

My anger flared up. _"He has no right to call me that! I might've let it slipped when we were together but not now!"_ "I told you to stop calling me that! You don't have that privilege to call me that anymore! And as for your question, yes you can drop Rini off at school_ if_ you like." I stomped away with my head held high.

Darien shrugged his shoulders "Alright." He turned away from me and looked back at Rini.

I could hear Rini say "I wonder what her problem is. She's been acting weird all day."

Then right when I turned a corner to head to school, I heard Darien say "Oh well."

I felt my heart sink again. _"He doesn't care at all about me does he?"_

I walked for a little bit and then leaned on a wall. I was still early to school but I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath and reflect on what just happened. First off Darien didn't seem too comfortable bumping into me and he did seem taken back by my hostility but he also didn't seem concern about me or how I was feeling. _"He didn't ask anything about me or how I am doing. I guess he doesn't care at anymore. But what will happen when we become Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" _I wasn't so sure.

Part of me wasn't too happy yelling at Darien and being hostile towards him but I couldn't help it. Yes he deserved every minute of it but at the same time, it hurt me to treat him like that. I still care about him despite what happened. I still love him and a very small part of me wanted to beg him for us to get back together but I knew I couldn't. The way he treated me yesterday with his attitude and with today, part of me wasn't sorry at all for my attitude.

I got up and continued walking. I sighed to myself thinking _"Will this ever get easier?" _

*At School*

I tried to keep my mind off of Darien as much as I could. I forced myself to pay attention to the lectures. _"Great I must've hit rock bottom if I'm forcing myself to listen to these lectures. Why does school have to be __**so boring**__?!"_

I looked down at my paper and realized that I had taken notes perfectly of the math problems. And in a way, it kind of made sense. I didn't fully understand this but I kind of understood it enough to do it again if asked. Usually about now all I can think about is food, either wanting to snack on my lunch or what mom made me or anything related to food!

Then the image of Darien's smiling face popped into my head. _"No!"_ I shouted to myself and shoved that image out of my head. That did happen every now and then but I would push him out of my mind and focus on something else-like school I guess.

"Alright class, now work on these problems behind me and then we'll have lunch."

I sighed and began working on the problems. For the first time in a long time, I was able to be one of the first to finish the problems. I sighed and put my pincle and my head down. I really didn't feel like being here today.

"Serena giving up on the problems because they are hard doesn't solve anything." I heard the teacher say.

"I didn't give up on the problems." I mumbled without looking up.

"What was that?" asked the teacher.

I sighed looking up and handed my paper "I finished the problems."

"Well, let me look over…." I heard my teacher stop in mid-sentence "This is incredible! You got all but one problem right!"

That's when I noticed everyone stopped what they're doing and looked up in surprise. _"Perfect."_ I sighed to myself.

A smile formed on my teacher's face "Oh Serena, I'm glad I didn't give up on you!" She turned to the class "See class Serena was flunking my class but now she has a chance! She got just one problem wrong! She was tired of barely passing by so she decided that failing wasn't an option and take a turn around! This goes to show you that if you put your mind to it like Serena any of you who are failing can pass!"

I sunk into my chair as I saw my classmates' mouths drop. I knew that this was a shocker for everyone else but..sheesh did she have to make such a big deal out of it?! _"This is so embarrassing! Why can't she just let it go?" _

She turned back to me "Serena I'm so proud of you! Keep up the good work and don't give up now. There's hope for you yet! Everyone continue working on those problems if you haven't finished them. You have fifteen minutes."

"_If she really wants to thank me, why doesn't she call lunch early?" _ I thought to myself as I put a hand over my face to hide my embarrassment. I was a little hungry but my apatite wasn't the same as it usually is.

I thought about what I was going to do after school. That's when I remembered that there was a scout meeting so I'll have to pick Rini up and then go straight to Raye's. I'll have to work on my homework there because when I get home, I don't want to do anything. I just want to be by myself. I can feel tears rising and I want to cry so badly but I swallow and force them back down.

Before I know it, lunch starts.

I sat down by myself by a tree. I sighed _"Ok, I can do this. I can get through today. Just a few more hours and then I'll be out of here. I can do this. I can do this. I just can't think about….Darien….__**NO**__!" _I shook my head _"Why am I doing this to myself. How will I ever recover if I don't stop thinking about him?"_

"Serena?"

My eyes went wide and I picked my head up noticing that Amy, Mina and Lita were standing right in front of me with their lunches. I forced a smile "Hey guys! I was just about to eat my lunch!" I picked up my lunch from my lap. "Sit down and eat, you know we don't have much time and I'm starving!" I still wasn't that hungry. Part of me wondered if I was going to finish what mom packed for me.

They all hesitated at first and looked at me curiously. It was the same look that mom and Luna had. "Ok," they said and sat down around me.

"So how did class go for you Serena?" asked Amy.

"It went ok. I didn't fall asleep once!" I said.

"That's good. You shouldn't be sleeping. We'll have to prepare for high school." Replied Lita.

Mina hesitated for a moment "Are you ok Serena? You seem a little down today."

Before I could eat any of my rice, I smiled "Of course I'm ok Mina! Why would you think that" I shoved a few pieces of rice in my mouth and began to chew. _"I'm going to have to tell them eventually. But I should wait for Raye too. Maybe I'll wait til we get to the temple." _

"Well you passed by me this morning before class started without talking to me." Replied Mina before taking a bite out of her meal.

"I saw you entering the school grounds and waved 'Hi' to you but you didn't say anything or see me." Replied Amy. "I thought it was a little weird seeing you arrive on time."

"Did you talk to Darien?" asked Lita.

I froze as soon as Lita said his name. I didn't remember seeing Amy or Mina before class. It was all a blur actually when I got to school. I just let my feet do all the walking and before I knew it, I was in my desk. I guess I was on autopilot.

I guess they must've realized something went on with me and Darien because all three of them moved closer. Mina spoke up "So that's it!"

"Did you and him patch things up?" asked Lita.

Amy frowned "I don't think that's it, Lita. Did something bad happen between the two of you Serean?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Mina looked concerned. "Something did happen didn't it Serena?" she spoke softly.

Tears began to form and I looked away "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Come on Serena you can tell us." Said Mina moving in closer to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah come on Serena, we are here for you girl." Said Lita.

"It'll only hurt you if you keep it bottled up inside you." Said Amy.

I wanted to tell them, I did but not here. Not when there were other students nearby. I stood up putting my lunch away. I gave a sad smile "Thanks you guys but I rather wait til we are at Raye's temple.. I'm…I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Serena…" Mina began but she stopped. The look on her face was too much and then for a split second her eyes went wide, it was like she figured it out. She then stepped forward "We are here for you. You know that right?"

I nodded my head as a few tears escaped "Thanks Mina. But I still don't want to talk about it without Raye. She should know too."

Mina nodded her head. Lita and Amy stepped forward too. They smiled sadly at Serena. "We understand Serena." Said Lita.

"And we're here for you Serena whenever you need us." Smiled Amy.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh at my friends. It's true, I knew they'd always be there for me. "Thanks you guys."

Mina smiled "Now come on, we still have time for lunch. Sit down with us."

I nodded my head and we all sat down. I let out a breath of relief. At least they understood. I had some time left before we all gathered at the Temple. I didn't want to tell them here. School was the wrong place to talk about anything personal.

As Mina began talking, I listened on her story and the four of us right a way began talking on the conversation. It felt good to forget about the break up with Darien and this morning. For the first time all day, I felt truly happy.

* * *

**:) I hope you liked it! Stay tuned because it's only going to get more interesting. Review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Shattered

**Hi everybody! I am sorry that this took me a while to update. School had been keeping me really busy this semester with a lot of reading and writing essays, plus finals. Bah! **

**Anywho, I tried not to make Serena a total crybaby but heartbreak can be hard. By the way, I'm not that familiar with Japanese family behavior or life styles like what games they have or how their school system works so bear with me. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The rest of the school day was nothing but a huge blur to me. Other than lunch, I couldn't remember the rest of the day.

When my teacher dismissed class, I felt frozen to my chair. _"School can't be over now!"_ Why of all days did the school day have to be fast? I wasn't ready for it to be over because now that meant I have to see Darien again. I was so terrified at the thought of what will happen. I had to grip onto my desk to calm myself down and when I was ready; I got what I needed for tonight's homework. I didn't even see Molly come my way.

"Hey Serena, do you want to go to shopping today?" asked Molly

I wanted to scream _"Yes!"_ Anything to avoid seeing Darien but I knew I had to pick up Rini. I shook my head "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to pick up Rini…"

"She can come too. Come on Serena there are these shoes I wanted to buy and they're on sale!" Molly smiled. She knew that I couldn't resist shopping.

I sighed "I really wish I could Molly but there's something I have to take care of first."

Molly looked at me "Wow it must be if you're blowing off not shopping." Then she gasped "Does it have to do with Darien?" she smiled.

My chest hardened and I felt pain in my heart. I forgot she didn't know anything about Darien breaking up with me. I tried to find the right words because I really didn't want to tell her here. "Uh…not really."

Molly grew suspicious "There's something you're not telling me Serena. I know it. You've been acting weird all day. First there was that incident in math and now…"

I glanced at the clock and noticed that I was going to be late again if I didn't get away from Molly. "I'll call you tonight Molly. I really have to go or I'm going to be late." I latterly ran out of the room before she could say anything else. I really felt bad for doing that to Molly but I had no choice. I knew I would explain it to her tonight.

When I walked out of the building I saw Amy, Mina and Lita waiting for me. They were all giving me small smiles but they had concern looks written all over their face. At that moment, I hated it. It seemed that I was some broken piece of china. I wasn't. I could take care of myself…. At least I think.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Mina.

"Yeah we'll go with you." Replied Lita.

I still hadn't said anything to them about what happened but I could tell they knew. I shook my head "No, it's ok. I'll be fine." I replied. Part of me really did want them to come. That part of me was willing to jump at the chance because I was so nervous. But the other part of me knew I had to be strong. I had to and wanted to prove to Darien that I didn't need the girls to protect me and that I could protect myself.

"Are you sure Serena?" asked Amy.

"Yeah I mean maybe we can play a quick game at the arcade. Raye won't mind if we are a little late." Said Mina.

I could help but laugh a little. "You know Raye will mind."

The girls laughed and Lita said. "Yeah I guess you're right. But are you sure you'll be ok?"

I nodded my head and turned my body halfway away from them "I'll see you at Raye's!" Then I turned around and began walking. _"I can do this!"_ I told myself over and over. And I believed that for a while but as I got closer to the arcade, my confidence was sinking and sinking to the point where I began to doubt myself.

My heart was pounding and pounding so hard. I could feel my breathing grow heavier and heavier. I also could hear my heart beating through my ears! I wasn't ready to see him! _"What would happen? Would he still act the same? Will I still be strong enough to face him or will I back out now…NO! I can't back down. But why does it have to be this way?"_

I sighed to myself. This is all so confusing. I don't know what to do. _"Was I really doing the right thing?"_ I knew the answer was yes but I didn't want to say it. I guess I'm supposed to move on but… I don't want to move on. I still want to be with him despite all this.

I saw the arcade a couple of blocks away. I stood frozen where I stood. _"Oh I'm really not ready. I wish I let the girls come with me."_ My body was shaking so badly and tears were threatening to come out. I was breathing heavy and I gripped onto the wall for support. _"Come on Serena you have to do this. I know it's scary but you have to do this! You can't let Darien see you like this! You can't stay out here forever and you don't want Darien to see you like a coward do you? "_

After taking a few more breaths and calmed myself down, I knew I had to get this over with whether I liked it or not._ "Ok, I'm ready."_ I straightened my poster and scrubbed off any tears that might've escaped. I took normal steps and stepped right into the arcade.

There were some kids here from school and a few from other schools playing on the games and eating. I looked around for Rini and Darien and didn't see them at first. From the corner of my eye I saw a hand wave at me, when I turned to see who it was it was Andrew "Serena!" He called happily. He came over and hugged me "It's been a while since I've seen you here. You're not avoiding me are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh "No, I'm not." Andrew's presence had made me feel at ease. I asked. "Have you see Darien? I'm supposed to meet him here so I can get Rini."

He jabbed his tum to the left. "Oh he's over there with Rini. They're both playing Ski Ball."

I looked in the Ski Ball direction and saw Darien and Rini playing a little contest. I frowned when I saw them. It kind of made me think of the way they were this morning but that's not what hurt me more. What hurt me more is that this reminded me of when Darien and I had our first date together. We had ate at nice restaurant, watched a movie, walked around talking about each other and we somehow ended up here because he didn't believe me that I was really good at Ski Ball.

I smiled to myself. _"He never knew that I figured out he let me beat him."_ Even if it was a close game, I remembered seeing him take a dive and threw a pathetic throw in order to let me win. I thought it was really sweet and…

"Wow Rini you beat me!" laughed Darien.

_"I guess it really wasn't that special after all… He just **had** to let the brat win too."_ I thought sadly to myself.

Rini giggled and then she saw me "Hey Serena did you see me? I beat Darien!"

I smiled "I saw! You did an awesome job Rini!" I couldn't be really that angry at her. She is just a kid after all, even if she is an annoying selfish brat.

"Hey Rini I gotta go." Darien replied straitening up. He didn't look at me. In fact, it looked like he was looking at anything but me.

"Awww do you have to?" asked Rini.

Before Darien could speak, I smiled at Rini "Come on Rini, we have to go to Raye's place. We don't want to be late."

Rini huffed "You mean you don't want to be late! What's the rush anyway?"

I frowned._ "I should've known she'd be difficult again."_ I tried to smile "I just have to get there ok? Now come on now. Amy can help you with your homework and I want to finish mine…"

Rini rolled her eyes "Fat chance! You never do your homework there. All you ever do is eat and read comic books!"

_"She is really not making this any easier."_ I tried to make my voice firm "Well not today. I've got…a lot to do."

"Like what?" Rini challenging me.

_"Why is she doing this? It's none of her business!"_ I grounded my teeth together "That's none of your business! Now come on I'm going to be late." I didn't mean to snap at her but she really brought out the worst in me. Whoever raised her didn't do a good job.

Rini ignored me and turned to Darien. "Come on Darien, just one more game please?"

I glared at Rini "Look Rini, I really don't have time for this today! You can play with Darien tomorrow if you like." I kicked myself for saying that _"Oh why did I have to say that? Now I have to see Darien again tomorrow!"_

Darien smiled at her "Yeah tomorrow, we can spend the rest of the afternoon together, just you and me. How does that sound?"

Rini's eyes lit up "Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes _"Oh goody."_

Darien looked in my direction "Is that ok with you Serena?"

I looked at him and replied "It's fine with me. Just drop Rini off at Raye's place when you two are done." I glanced down at Rini "Alright Rini it's time to go."

Rini replied "Fine." She reached into her backpack, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Darien "Don't forget the drawing I made for you!" she smiled sweetly.

Darien smiled her "I won't. You keep studying hard. You don't want to be like a slacker like Serena here. That's one of her major flaws."

Andrew came up from behind me and glared at Darien "Hey! Serena does try hard."

As I froze in shock, I felt pain rip through my heart again. It felt like a huge blow through my body as I stood there motionless. _"He…he thinks I have flaws?!"_ I couldn't believe it. I know I can procrastinate sometimes but I never thought I had any major flaws. Now Darien thinks of those too? What other flaws did he think I have? When we were together, he always made me feel like I was perfect. _"Was it all a lie?"_

Darien looked surprised when his eyes met mine. He looked like he regretted what he just said about me. "Serena, I didn't…"

I didn't want to hear anything he was going to say, so I turned to Andrew "I'll see you later Andrew." I tried not to make my voice shake but I could hear it. I grabbed Rini's hand and pulled her along as I walked out.

I heard Andrew call out "Don't be a stranger!"

My vision blurred and I could feel my tears escaping. _"How could Darien say that?! I know I'm not that great with school but I do try sometimes and…"_ I could feel my tears just flowing right out of me. I had been holding them in all day and they were bound to come out but I didn't want them to come out now!

I didn't realize how tight I was holding Rini's hand-or even if I was holding it tight. I heard her say "Serena you're hurting my hand! Let go!"

I did automatically and stopped walking. I tried to sound normal "I'm sorry Rini."

We were quiet for a moment until she asked "Are you ok?"

I swallowed "I'm fine Rini. Don't worry about me." I quickly whipped my tears with one hand, sniffed really quickly and gave Rini a smiled "See! I'm ok!" Before the little pest can say anything, I gently grabbed her hand and we began walking. "Let's go, I still don't want to be late."

Surprisingly she stayed quiet the rest of the way._ "Good. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."_ But I knew that's why I didn't want to talk to Rini. One being she could tell Darien how broken I look. And the second being that she is just a child and doesn't need to know about things like heart break.

"She will one day." I thought sadly. As much as Rini annoyed the hell out of me, I couldn't help but care about her safety, physical and emotional pain. That was another thing why I envied her. She doesn't have to worry about this sort of thing. The only thing she needs to worry about is just being a kid.

I glanced down at her and she seemed to be looking a head of her smiling and in her own little carefree world. I smiled a little at this, remembering my childhood. I would never admit it but Rini sometimes reminded me of myself when I was her age.

When we got to Raye's temple, Rini scurried ahead up the stairs. I followed her with my mind wondering. I wasn't afraid to talk to the girls. I knew the time was coming and it was a relief to tell someone but I didn't want my friends-or anyone for that matter to see me like this. As leader, I have an image to protect. I know I'm not the best leader since I'm portrayed as a crybaby but for the most part it's really an act. I know I can be strong but right now, I felt so shattered.

Then I thought of what Darien said about me in the arcade. I lowered my eyes. "He must think I'm some idiot girl. No wonder he dumped me! He must want some smart girl who's probably normal. Probably somebody who isn't a crybaby, doesn't likes to stuff her face, and isn't lazy. He probably want's someone who is mature. I wouldn't blame him."

"Serena!" I heard Mina's happy voice call.

I looked up and saw my friends standing outside, talking to Rini. As I walked forward I heard her say "Serena says she wants to work on her homework but I don't buy it. Hide your comic books, Raye, I bet you that's what she really came for."

_"Can't you just disappear Rini? Or better yet,** GO BACK HOME** wherever you came from."_ I thought angrily. I really had enough of her today.

Rini had her back turn towards me and the girls watched me. Mina, Lita and Amy had concern looks on their faces again. Raye's had a curious look on her face. Then she turned to Rini "Say Rini, why don't you go inside and watch some TV?

Lita smiled "I made some fresh cookies that I saved for today, you can have as many as you like."

Rini smiled at that. "Ok!" And ran to the door, taking off her shoes and heading inside.

Then the girls turned to me and looked at me. I said "Let's go somewhere private to talk. I don't want Rini to hear, even if she is inside."

They nodded and we walked to a more private quieter place of the temple. We sat down and I began to tell them what happened between me and Darien. I told them about the battle, what was said and what I am going to do about it. Even what happened at the arcade, their mouths dropped when I told them what Darien said. I left the part out about me crying and I'm glad they were quiet until I was done. "So that's it."

"I can't believe he did that." Raye shook her head.

"What a jerk!" Whispered Mina.

"That scum!" Lita made her hand into a fist.

"That was really harsh. How could Darien say that?" asked Amy.

I sighed "I don't know. I just…sigh I don't know why he's doing this."

"So you're just going to act as if you and him were never together?" asked Mina.

I nodded "Yes, I don't want to go begging him for us to get back together. Besides he is acting that same way."

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" asked Amy.

"I don't want to beg him for anything Amy!" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap at all at her. I softened "I'm sorry, Amy. It's been a long day and I'm so frustrated with him." I put my hands over my face and wiped it.

She nodded "It's ok. You're right it has been a long day for you, but I didn't mean you should ask him to get back together. I'm just wondering if acting as if you two were never a couple is a good thing."

"Of course it's a good thing! She shouldn't have to beg him for anything!" replied Mina.

"And Serena did say that he's acting the same way. I say you have every right to act the same way." Said Raye.

"Yeah but what about when we have to fight together? Darien always comes to your rescue Serena." Said Lita.

"What is going to happen when the time comes Serena?" asked Raye.

I shook my head and sighed "I don't know. I really wish I didn't have to see him _again_ at all. And I have to see him again tomorrow because Rini just couldn't say bye to him at the arcade. "

"Wait so why you're seeing him again tomorrow?" asked Lita.

I sighed "Because I don't want him coming by the house and I defiantly don't want to go to his apartment."

"Where are you meeting him?" asked Mina.

"I told him to bring Rini here when they're done. I really don't want to go back to the arcade-t least not for a while." I said.

"Well after what he said, I don't blame you. He's such an asshole." Said Mina.

"Yeah he is." I agreed.

I didn't want to think about it but I remembered some of the good times Darien and I had together. To be honest, I wanted to forget everything that happened between me and him. I don't want to remember our past lives, us fighting with enemies and each other, falling in love and above all I really wish that I could forget us ever meeting. If there was some way I could forget all of this in a second, I would take that chance.

"Well I think it's a good idea that you're not going to take his crap." Replied Lita smiling.

"Yeah he deserves it." Smiled Mina.

Amy smiled too "I agree. Darien may be Tuxedo Mask and a Prince, but I say he lucked out."

"That's right, you don't need him at all. You're better than him." Smiled Raye.

I couldn't help but smile at what they said. Especially Raye since she used to date Darien too. I know her and I don't always get along but I can tell she is really being censer. I am really glad I told them.

"You know, we should have a girl's day and take you shopping!" Mina happily suggested.

Lita's eyes lit up "Yeah and we can pig out and eat afterwards!"

"Maybe we can go to a spa!" suggested Raye.

Amy frowned "But it's a school night. We have to study."

The other girls frowned and groaned "Amy! You're such a drag!"

I giggled. I said "It's ok. Right now, we can focus on doing our homework together and we can plan do so something this weekend just us girls and no boys."

They all looked at me shocked. It reminded me of what happened in math class today. _"I guess this day is just full of surprises."_

"_You_ want to work on homework?" asked Raye.

I nodded my head "I do want to work on my homework. I don't want to worry about it later."

"This is unbelievable." Said Lita

"I must be dreaming." Whispered Mina.

"You guys leave Serena alone. This is a good thing and if you think about it, it's obvious." The other girls looked at Amy in confusion so she continued "Serena wants to keep her mind off of Darien as much as possible and by doing her homework that'll help."

They still didn't get it so I spoke up "If I do my homework now, I'll even have more free time to watch TV later and read her comic books. I really want to keep my mind off of Darien. I've been trying all day and it's been working some."

"Oh well that makes sense." Said Mina.

We all looked at Mina as if all of us were saying "No duh!"

"I'll help you study." Amy offered.

I smiled "Thanks Amy. And thank you all, this has really helped me feel better."

They all gave me a group hug and it really felt like things were going to get better. Now the only problem is telling Molly…and my mom.

*At Home*

Even though I was feeling a little bit better than before, I barely ate dinner. I wasn't very hungry as I thought I was. Everyone else seemed to carry on how their day was. Sammy talked about some new video game he wanted to buy but didn't have the money for it. Dad gave some strong lecture about money-like he always does to us-, Rini talked about how school is becoming so easy for her, and mom and dad talked about their day. I barely talked in general. I just wanted dinner to be over with so I can be alone.

"So Serena, are you still seeing that_ boy_?" asked Dad.

I almost dropped my fork and my eyes widened. Mom said "Kenji leave her alone. I think was a nice boy."

"He's probably an idiot anyway. Either that or blind." said Sammy.

"Sammy! That's a rude thing to say." Said Mom.

"Why does she have to date, Ikiko? Serena is too young to have a boyfriend!" replied Dad.

"She isn't too young. I dated when I was her age." smiled Mom. "So when is he coming over for dinner?"

Dad turned white "He's coming over for **_dinner_**?! Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things?!"

"Oh calmed down Kenji. It'll be nice to get to know him better." Soothed Mom.

"Now look what you did Serena." Said Sammy.

Rini agreed "Yeah,"

I could feel the pain rise up in me again. This was getting way too much for me. I didn't want to talk to them about Darien. "May I be excused?" I asked standing up.

My parents looked at me and mom said "Sure honey."

"Thank you." I could feel tears rising up in me but I forced them to stay down as I ran for the stairs. Just when I thought I was ok, this happened.

I could hear mom say "You upset her."

I closed the door to my room and wiped my eyes to make the tears stop. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down. When it was beginning to work, I sat down by the window and looked out at the moon. It was a crescent moon tonight. _"Why am I not surprised?"_ I sighed, thinking about the Moon Kingdom and my past life as Princess Serena. What would my past mother would think of this? Then I began to wonder if Prince Darien would've done the same thing like Darien. I didn't think so but there was no way of knowing.

"Serena?" I heard my mother's voice as she knocked and then opened the door.

_"Oh great."_ I turned around and tried to act happy again. "Hi mother!"

She didn't seem to buy it and stepped in my room, shutting the door behind her. "I hope your father didn't upset you. I know he can be over protective but that's just because he loves you."

I shook my head "He didn't upset me." I could feel the pain inside of me grow again and I could feel the tears wanting to form.

Mom eyed me "You were really quiet at dinner tonight and you hardly ate."

I pretended to act dumb. "Oh was I? I'm sorry; I must've been daydreaming again! Haha. I'm sorry if I didn't eat a lot, I must have stuffed my face at Raye's again."

Mom just looked at me worriedly "Honey, I've known you for your whole life and I know when something is bothering you. I know you and Sammy's habits. Sammy refuses to touch his video and computer games and you lose your appetite." Before I could lie to her again she continued "I knew something was wrong with you this morning but I didn't want to say anything because I thought you might be worried about a test or something but I can see that's not the case."

I got quiet and looked down. "It's nothing." I mumbled. It was getting harder and harder to keep the tears down now. _"Why can't I just tell her?"_ But I knew why. I didn't want her to be upset that Darien wouldn't come over for dinner. She really was looking forward to it and another reason why I didn't want to tell her is because I don't want her to look at me or treat me like I'm so fragile, even though I feel fragile. Part of me wanted to keep this secret a little longer.

"Come on honey. It's just us girls here and you can tell me anything." She smiled softly sitting down next to me.

I'm not sure what came over me but everything I had been holding in came out and I couldn't hold in anymore and between the sobs I said "Oh mom!...Dairen….he…..he…. broke up with me!"

"What?! Oh honey!" She just held me in her arms as I cried. After a couple of minutes "Oh.. heartbreaks are never easy, especially the first one."

The image of Darien popped into my face again and I just cried harder. Why did his image keep popping in my head? Why was it so hard to just forget about him? Why did I still love him?

After I was done sobbing, I asked. "You're not mad?"

Mom looked confused "Mad?! Why would I be mad?"

"Didn't you want me to invite him over for dinner?" I sniffed.

Mom said "Yes but that's when you two were together. It doesn't matter now, Serena. I know your father wasn't looking forward to it." She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh a little. She then said "I know your father can be sometimes intimidating but he's not the reason Darien broke up with you was it?"

I shook my head and sniffed "No….I thought so at first too but.. it just happened. He didn't give me a reason why. I think it may be because of me. Maybe if I were different or if I could change myself…" I began to sob again. _"Nothing made sense anymore. Was this some sick twisted joke or dream?"_ None of this should be happening! Darien and I should still be together. And it was all fine…unti RINI came along! _"That little brat ruined everything!"_

My mom softly said "Now hold just a minute." I looked up at her tearfully and she continued "Serena you are a wonderful person. You're kind, outgoing, bubbly, honest, caring," I couldn't help but blush and mom continued smiling "I know school isn't your best but I know that you are very smart and if you put your mind to it you could accomplish so many things. And most of all Serena you are very beautiful."

"Darien said I have flaws." I whispered.

Mom's eyes widened for a second and then her face became calm "Well everybody has flaws but if that's all Darien can see in you than maybe he isn't the kind of person you should be looking for." She rubbed my head "Oh Serena, a lot of boys are going to come and go in your life. If none of them can accept you for who you are without having to change you, then they are not worth it. Don't ever think you have to change yourself for some boy or anybody. The only thing you can do best in this world is be yourself. "

"I don't know if I'll ever fall in love again. It's too painful." I whispered, letting a few tears fall.

"Oh you will. I know it hurts now but one day this will be forgotten and you'll meet someone else and fall in love all over again."

I have serious doubts that I'll ever fall in love again with someone else. I still love Darien even though he hurt me. Despite how he was an asshole to me, I still love him. I know that he's really not like this but still I can't help but think that maybe my mom is right.

Mom interrupted my thoughts. "You know I was in love with another man before your father."

"You were?!" I asked shocked. I've known mom and dad my whole life and they love each other very much. I never thought of-or even imagined that my parents would be with anyone else but each other!

Mom nodded "Yes, I was about a little older than you were." Mom thought about it "It was so long ago.." she whispered.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"His name was Asato. He was in my class and…" she laughed "You see I didn't know he liked me. He was so smooth, charming, sweet, and intelligent and had a wonderful smile." She smiled thinking about him. "He could be a little arrogant, competitive and a little clueless at times but boy did we love each other."

Hearing my mom talk about Asato was a little sad. He kind of reminded me of Darien. I wondered what happened that made them break up. "Why did you two break up?"

"Well….as we both got older we wanted different things and we grew apart. It happens sometimes. He wanted to travel to different places-be somebody different than he was expected to be by his father. I wanted to stay here, settle down and raise a family." Then she smiled and put her hand on top of my hand "But, a few years later, I met a wonderful man. We fell in love, got married and had two wonderful children and an adorable niece. I can't forget about little Rini."

I laughed a little. Yeah I couldn't forget about her as much as I wanted to. I still think of her as a brat but she can be ok at times. "Does this pain ever go away?" I asked.

"Not right away but don't worry it does. Just focus on your friends and school. Keep yourself busy, maybe you should join a club and do some extracurricular activities."

"Yeah maybe." I smiled. _"Yeah right! With being a sailor scout, there's no way I have time for any school clubs. I barely have time for school itself!"_

Mom said "Oh Serena, you really are growing up. As much as your father and I want to keep you our little girl, I know that's not going to happen. If you ever need to talk about anything, you can always talk to me." She smiled down at me.

I smiled and hugged my mom "Thanks mom. Thank you for everything."

"I love you so much Serena. You, Sammy and Rini. A mother puts her family first above anything else." She smiled. Then she asked "Are you hungry? I could bring you the rest of your dinner and let you eat in here just this once."

I was a little bit still hungry "Yeah I am a little hungry."

"Ok, I'll be right up in a second. I had to hide it from the others so they couldn't eat it." She giggled.

I laughed. Yeah it was true. Dad, Sammy and Rini ate a lot just like me. Sometimes they would even pick off of each other's plate before the other looks. It was funny when it wasn't your plate though.

After eating, I wasn't really in the mood to watch TV or read my comic books. I did feel a little bit better but it still hurt. I guess I'm going to have to keep myself busy like mom said. Who knows, maybe I could take up a new hobby or something. But first things first, I have to call Molly.

I was getting a little tired talking about me and Darien but at the same time I wasn't. In a way, I still liked to talk about me and him. But to me, this story was getting a little old too fast. "Well I might as well get over with it now or she'll be mad at me."

I dialed her number and told her everything. She reacted the same way the girls did and tried to cheer me up. It worked but I also cried a little-it was silently though¬-and she too wanted to plan something with me. I was glad about that because ever since the other Sailor Scouts showed up, Molly and I didn't get to see each other that much. We stayed on the phone for a good while and it felt like old times again.

When it was time for bed, I was so drained from everything that had happened today that I was a little surprised at how quickly I fell asleep. The last thing I felt was a few tears fall again from my eyes and I prayed that I will have the strength to move on.

* * *

**I hoped you like it! I'm going to write one more day before I start making my version of all this happening in the episodes. Give Serena an extra day before Amy debates if she should go to school abroad. **

**More than likely this story will be in Serena's point of view. I haven't decided if I'm going to do some chapters in third person or just stick to Serena's point of view. **

**I will begin my next chapter for tomorrow because I haven't fully decided what I'm going to write. **

**Please review! **


End file.
